Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 063
の ！！ | romaji = Fukushū no Genten!! | english = Origin of Revenge!! | japanese translated = Origin of Revenge!! | chapter number = 63 | japanese release = October 21, 2014 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2014 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Origin of Revenge!!" is the sixty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed October 21, 2014 in the 12/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" attacks "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" with its "Shooting Nova Blast" attack, and Sect cheers that if Goodwin takes this attack, then Yusei wins. But Goodwin activates the final effect of the Ultimate God as he does not control a Duel Dragon, allowing it to gain the ATK of a monster his opponent controls and destroy one of his opponent's Set cards. He calls it the Ultimate God's "Blow of Judgment, Wrath of Diak", and a crimson energy sphere blasted out from the God as it rises to 4000 ATK. Akiza asks if Goodwin is aiming for a draw, but Jack reminds her that the Ultimate God has "Mayakuul Barba, Divine Protection" to negate its destruction once per turn and thus destroy only "Stardust Sifr". Goodwin calls him a mediocre Duelist and activates a Trap Card, "Earthbound Resonance", which inflicts half the ATK of a destroyed Synchro Monster to both players. Sect realizes that both Yusei and Goodwin will take 2000 damage, and while Goodwin will survive with 1000 LP, Yusei will lose. Goodwin activates the "Divine Protection" effect of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" to prevent its destruction, and he declares that this counterattack will bring the Divine Duel to a successful end. An explosion blocks Yusei from Goodwin's view as he smiles. But the smoke clears to reveal Yusei, "Stardust Sifr" and the face-down card unharmed, much to Akiza, Sect and Jack's joy. Yusei explains that the "Sonic Verse" effect of "Stardust Sifr" allows it to negate all destruction once per turn without a specific target as twin magical crests hover next to "Stardust Sifr". Goodwin observes that "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" is more resistant to destruction than "Stardust Spark Dragon" and remarks that it's no wonder that there was no damage from "Earthbound Resonance". He claims that in that case, he shall merely have to bind the Duel Dragons to him again and make them attack. Yusei's entrance was extravagant, but Goodwin's victory is unshaken. Yusei asks if Goodwin is sure about that. He explains that when "Stardust Sifr" has negated the destruction of cards, it can then destroy an equal number of cards on the field. Goodwin gasps, "What?!" and Sect observes that "Stardust Sifr" protected itself and two cards from destruction; Akiza declares that it can destroy two of Goodwin's cards. First Yusei destroys that troublesome "Earthbound Resonance" card, and "Stardust Sifr" blasts a beam from one of the crests, shattering the card. Goodwin claims that it is impossible for the God to be defeated. Yusei retorts that this is the crushing blow of light sent across time and space, and he reminds Goodwin that since the Ultimate God has already used its effect to protect itself, it can't prevent this destruction. Jack and Akiza watch as Sect cheers Yusei on, and "Stardust Sifr" blasts its "Sonic Shine Reverse" at the Ultimate God, destroying it and extinguishing the flame-like dragon. Goodwin gasps about his revenge on the world and humans, but then his thoughts turn to Ish. He remembers being in Aerial Fortress Seibal in the past, sensing the power brimming in its upper reaches, and thinking that he'll show the priests who sneered at them and called them trash when they complete the Ritual. Someone steps behind him, and Goodwin turns his horse, asking if it's Roman (while holding Roman's future signature lance). Instead a dark-skinned figure with cracked skin and wrapped in a cloak stands before Goodwin, and the figure asks if Goodwin wants power that badly. In that case, why don't they take Goodwin's power, and make it theirs. Shadow Miasma erupts from the figure, and Goodwin notes its power, but vows that the only thing that the monster shall take from him is a beating, before he declares a Turbo Duel. He attacks with "Celestial Dark Mage", shocking the figure's vehicle and blasting their hood away. Goodwin vows to see what is inside their hood, but to his shock the face of an enraged Ish looks at him, with cracked skin and black sclera. She Summons "Shining Valkyrie", and curses the wretched humans for sealing her within the Machine Temple. They used a heretical sealing art to prime the pump with her, to channel the Ultimate God's power from Seibal to the ground, and they still continue this farce of a ritual. She calls it ridiculous and cruel as a shot of her real body is shown with the pump. Rex realizes in horror that the priests tricked her into becoming a human sacrifice, and Ish snaps that their name disgusts her and she states that Rex is their messenger and orders him to quit spouting nonsense. Rex asks Ish if she knows him, it's him, Rex Goodwin, and Ish was the one who gave him that name. She was the one who gave Rex and his brother that brief time of happiness, when they were nobodies, and he begs Ish to remember. But Ish laughs, claiming that she may be bound by a seal, but here on Seibal she is linked with the Ultimate God, and she won't lose to the likes of Rex. "Shining Valkyrie" and "Celestial Dark Mage" clash, and Rex curses the priests for what they have done to Ish, vowing that he'll never forgive them. A voice speaks to Rex, suggesting that it grant him power. It introduces itself as the Ultimate God, and Rex sees the humanoid statue form of the God, and it explains that it has been sealed by the accursed Priests of Light. It asks Rex what he wants; riches, fame, that woman? It notes that humans are all alike; all they do is oppress others out of self-interest. It knows what Rex wants; the power to overwhelm those who despised him, the power to make the woman he yearns for obey him, and the power to make those wishes come true. Rex repeats, "Power!" within his mind as the Shadow Miasma takes hold and turns his sclera black, and the Ultimate Gd urges him to wish, granting him its power. It explains that Ish is an astral projection, and that defeating her will free it. Do that, and Rex shall have all that he desires. Rex agrees that he shall wish for power, and then punish those worthless humans as Roman arrives to see the battle. Rex tells the being that was once Ish that he will defeat it and become the king that will dominate the world. As Roman realized who was fighting, Ish charged, ordering Rex to cease his howling. Rex's memory ends, and Yusei, having seen it through the power of the Duel Dragons, notes that this is why Goodiwn fights and why he changed. The fragments of the Machine Temple begin to slowly and steadily fall, catching Akiza's attention, and Jack wonders if it's because the power of the Ultimate God that is holding the place up is weakening. Sect protests that they might not be able to see Yusei's Duel until its end. Goodwin claims that humans demand altruism and seek selfishness. They call the Ultimate God evil, yet cling to its power; they are contradictory and detestable beings. The idea of humans ruling the world is ridiculous. Yusei retorts that he doesn't run to the darkness, and he protests that it can't be all. The warmth and love Goodwin felt, and the desire to protect someone, didn't those feelings spur him into action? His desire for revenge is rooted in pure emotions, and the Ultimate God is using them. Why can't Goodwin see it? Yusei asks Goodwin to quit this foolishness and return everyone's souls and cards. Goodwin admits that it may be true that he's being used, and Shadow Miasma gathers around him again as Yusei watches in apprehension, and Goodwin declares that it doesn't matter anymore as his skin darkens and shrivels, while his fingers sharpen. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei has just attacked "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" with "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr", when Rex reveals the last effect of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in"; since there are no Duel Dragons in his field, the ATK of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in" will become the same as the ATK of "Stardust Sifr" (0 → 4000), and he can destroy 1 Set card Yusei controls. Rex activates his face-down "Earthbound Resonance", which, when a Synchro Monster is destroyed, will inflict damage to both players equal to half that monster's ATK. Also, Rex activates the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in" to prevent it from being destroyed by the battle. Since "Stardust Sifr" and his Set card would be destroyed, Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Sifr", preventing the destruction of both, and allowing him to destroy 2 cards of his choice. "Stardust Sifr" destroys Rex's "Earthbound Resonance" and "Ultimaya Tzolk'in the Ultimate God". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.